Scenarii pour Rin Satsuki
by Stellarius
Summary: Rin Satsuki était un personnage prévu dans le développement de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, mais elle fut retirée et seuls son nom, accompagné des mots "Flower sign" et "wind sign" subsistent dans le code source du jeu. Si elle était apparue, à quoi auraient ressemblé ses scénarios dans les jeux ? Un one-shot par jeu.


Embodiment of Scarlet Devil : scénario de Rin Satsuki

Note : j'ai presque totalement inventé Rin d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur les kirins.  
Par exemple j'avais lu à un endroit que les kirins étaient toujours à l'heure, c'est de là que j'ai tiré son habileté.

* * *

Profil :

Rin Satsuki est une résidente de Gensoko. Il s'agit d'une kirin, une race de youkai connue pour être un bon présage.

Facultés :

En combat, elle utilise son instrument de musique et son archer en tant que « satellites » (ils ont le même rôle que l'orbe ying-yang de Reimu).

Son type A utilise le vent. Les tirs normaux envoient plein de petites tornades qui balaient la totalité de l'écran (même derrière le personnage). En contrepartie, chaque tir est très peu puissant. La concentration envoie un unique courant d'air devant Rin qui couvre une très large partie de l'écran (plus que n'importe quel tir concentré sauf Reimu A) mais est encore très peu puissant.

Son type B utilise les fleur. Sans concentrer, elle envoie des tirs peu puissants en forme de fleurs sur une large partie de l'écran. En concentrant, elle envoie des projectiles sur une zone toute aussi large néanmoins les tirs se croisent à un endroit. Elle doit donc avoir une position spécifique pour infliger des dégâts très conséquents aux boss.

Capacité spéciale : les items collectés valent 1,2 fois leur valeur ordinaire.

Sa bombe A est le Signe d'Ouragan « Katrina » qui a une puissance proche de celle du Master Spark. Sa bombe B est le Signe de Floraison « Serrulata » qui reste d'une puissance acceptable.

Elle a pour habileté de toujours se trouver au « bon » endroit au « bon » moment. Si cette habileté a ses avantages évidents (Rin se pointe toujours pile à l'heure à un rendez-vous sans avoir rien à planifier), il lui arrive aussi souvent de se retrouver quelque part avant même de savoir pourquoi elle doit y être.

Personnalité et relations :

Contrairement à la plupart des youkais, sa nature de kirin la rend totalement inoffensive pour une personne au cœur pur, qu'elle peut même aller jusqu'à défendre coûte que coûte (mais elle ne possède aucun pouvoir pour savoir si une personne à le cœur pur ou non, elle doit le déterminer elle-même). Elle se nourrit uniquement d'humains mauvais et a presque pour obsession de vaincre tous les youkais méchants qu'elle rencontre.

Pour cette raison, elle est l'une des rares youkais à avoir gagné la pleine confiance de Reimu. Elle n'aime pas trop se mettre en avant si personne d'autre n'en profite.

PROLOGUE

Rin Satsuki, une youkai de la forêt, menait une vie errante, allant là où son instinct le lui dictait.

Ce jour-ci, il lui dictait de traverser le lac vers la source du brouillard.

L'instinct des kirins leur montre le chemin. Rin n'a plus qu'à l'emprunter.

STAGE 1

Rin : Bon, pour l'instant j'avance bien. À ce rythme, je serai... heu...  
Ben là où je dois être dans pas longtemps.  
Tout de même, j'aimerais bien savoir où je vais...

* Rumia entre *

Rumia : Le seul endroit vers lequel tu te diriges, c'est ta mort.

Rin : Hé tu es cette youkai de toute à l'heure ?  
Tu sais que c'est malpoli d'attaquer les gens sans même dire « bonjour » ?

*La Youkai des Ténèbres – Rumia *

Rumia (amusée) : Vu l'heure qu'il est, ce serait plutôt « bonne nuit » que « bonjour », tu ne crois pas ?

Rin (gênée) : Oui, bah, peu importe. Si tu tiens tant que ça à me combattre, n'hésite pas à commencer.

Rumia : J'ai un truc à dire avant.

Rin : Quoi donc ?

Rumia : « Bonjour ! »

* Rumia vaincue *

Rin : ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre à une youkai plus forte que toi !

Rumia : Quoi ?! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt que tu étais une youkai, je n'attaque que les humains !

Rin (sourire) : J'aime bien qu'on s'intéresse un peu à moi...

STAGE 2

Rin : Ce brouillard pourrait en désorienter plus d'un...

* Cirno entre *

Cirno : Alors, ça fait quoi de perdre tous ses repères ?

Rin : Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment.

* La Fée des Glaces du lac – Cirno *

Cirno (exaspérée) : (Pourquoi personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux ?!)  
Mais attends, tu es perdue au beau milieu d'un brouillard inextricable face à une dangereuse adversaire et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
Ça ne te fait rien de te dire que tu risques de mourir de faim sans avoir pu retrouver ton chemin ?

Rin (fière) : Mon habileté me permet de ne jamais être perdue.

Cirno (déçue) : Ah... T'aurais pu le dire avant, ça m'aurait épargné ce long discours.

Rin (sourire) : Il y a tout le temps de faire durer le suspens.

Cirno : Et pour ce que j'ai dit sur la dangereuse adversaire ?

Rin (amusée) : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de malmener les enfants mais dans ton cas je vais faire une exception.

Cirno (furieuse) : C'en est trop ! Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

Rin (exaspérée) : Pitié, évite les mauvais jeux de mots sur le chaud et le froid...

* Cirno vaincue *

Rin : Ce combat était... Très rafraîchissant. Mais je dois continuer.

Cirno (exaspérée) : C'est pas toi qui avais interdit les mauvais jeux de mots sur le froid ?

STAGE 3

* Hong Meiling entre *

Meiling : Je... Je me retire pour l'instant.

Rin : Tiens ? Elle se dirige exactement vers le même endroit que moi...

* Hong Meiling sort *

* Hong Meiling entre *

Meiling : Vous ne passerez pas !

Rin : (J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part)

* Fille chinoise – Hong Meiling *

Meiling : Je suis la gardienne de ce portail, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser le franchir !

Rin : Vu comment tu me barres la route, c'est plutôt évident.  
(sourire) Moi personnellement je suis une kirin.

Meiling : Et alors ?

Rin (amusée) : Et alors tu devrais savoir que les kirins sont toujours à l'heure là où ils doivent être, peu importe ce qui se dresse sur leur chemin. Or j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir passer ce portail si tu veux mon avis.

Meiling (amusée) : Cette habileté ne marche pas si la kirin en question se prend une raclée.

Rin : Glups... Tu... tu n'étais pas censée savoir cela !

Meiling (sourire) : Je ne le savais pas, mais tu viens juste de me le confirmer.

Rin (furieuse) : …

Meiling : Maintenant, si tu veux bien gentiment venir prendre ta raclée...

Rin (furieuse) : Si tu veux bien gentiment me laisser passer...

* Hong Meiling vaincue *

Rin (fière) : Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je trouverai le chemin toute seule.

STAGE 4

Rin : Tant de livres partout ! Je me demande qui peut avoir assez de temps libre pour les lire.

* Patchouli entre *

Patchouli : Moi.

Rin : Hmm... Tu sembles connaître un grand nombre de choses, je me trompe ?

* La fille de savoir et d'ombre – Patchouli Knowledge *

Patchouli : Plus ton savoir est étendu, plus tu te rends compte de ton ignorance. Et je suis très, très ignorante.

Rin : (Elle pourrait pas parler comme tout le monde ?!)  
Bien, puisque tu sais tant de choses, pourrais-tu me dire ce que je fais ici ?

Patchouli : J'allais te poser la même question.

Rin : Facile ! Tu lis des livres.  
(En même temps on est dans une bibliothèque)

Patchouli : Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Rin : Bah tu viens de dire que tu voulais me demander « qu'est-ce que je fais ici », donc je te réponds.

Patchouli : Je voulais savoir ce que TU faisais ici.

Rin (gênée) : J'en sais rien moi !

Patchouli : Ah... Je pensais que tu étais venue pour le brouillard écarlate.

Rin : Oh, oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis là.  
C'est bien ici que se cachent le responsable, non ?

Patchouli : Effectivement.

Rin (malicieuse) : Parfait. Bon, maintenant que je sais que tout le monde ici est méchant, je vais pouvoir commencer à tous vous anéantir !

* Patchouli vaincue *

Rin (sourire) : Une bonne chose de faite ! Passons aux suivants ! Merci de m'avoir aidée à savoir ce que je venais faire là !

Patchouli : (C'est censé être de la gratitude, ça ?)

STAGE 5

* Sakuya entre *

Le ménage n'est toujours pas fait ici ! La maîtresse va être furieuse.

* Sakuya sort *

* Sakuya entre *

Sakuya : Encore en travers du nettoyage ?

Rin (indignée) : C'est ton nettoyage qui est en travers de mon chemin !

Sakuya : Question de point de vue, j'imagine. C'est la théorie de la relativité.

Rin (surprise) : Qu'est-ce que la relativité vient faire là-dedans ?!

* Servante du Manoir Écarlate – Sakuya Izayoi *

Sakuya : Je suis bien placée pour savoir que l'écoulement du temps est différent selon l'observateur.  
C'est ça la théorie de la relativité.

Rin : Bon, heu... Revenons au sujet de départ.  
(aimable) : Je vais donc te demander gentiment d'arrêter de répandre ce brouillard écarlate sur Gensokyo.

Sakuya (surprise) : Attends... C'était pas ça le sujet de départ...

Rin : Arrête d'esquiver la question !

Sakuya : Je ne suis qu'une servante. Pour ce genre de chose tu vas devoir en discuter avec la maîtresse elle-même.

Rin : Pas de problème. Je vais la voir.

Sakuya : Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Rin : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.  
(menaçante) : Je doute qu'une humaine puisse faire le poids face à une kirin.

Sakuya : Tu pourrais être surprise d'ici peu.  
(menaçante) : Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir t'occuper de cet incident !

Rin : Mais je ne savais pas que je voulais le régler !  
Ce n'est qu'après être entrée que j'ai su ce que je venais faire ici !

Sakuya (exaspérée) : Pourquoi les rares fois où nous avons des invités ce sont toujours des timbrés ?

Rin (furieuse) : Je ne suis PAS une timbrée !

Sakuya : Et tu n'es pas non plus une invitée.

* Sakuya vaincue *

* Si vous jouez en facile *

Rin : Ah... mon habileté me dit que je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi...

Sakuya : Ça t'apprendra à ne pas prendre les humains au sérieux.

* Si vous jouez en normal ou plus *

Sakuya : Bon, très bien, je vais t'indiquer où trouver la maîtresse.

Rin : Merci, mais je sais déjà où je vais la rencontrer, j'ai plus qu'à y aller.

Sakuya : Et moi je suis au chômage technique ?

Rin : Toi tu ramasses la poussière que je t'ai fait mordre.

Sakuya : ...

STAGE 6

* Sakuya Izayoi entre *

Sakuya : Tu n'iras pas plus loin !

Rin : Je t'avais pas battue dans le niveau précédent toi ?!

* Sakuya Izayoi vaincue *

Rin (sourire) : Cette sensation...  
 _Elle_ devrait être là.

* Remilia entre *

* Le Démon Écarlate – Remilia Scarlet *

Remilia (sourire) : Je suis là.  
Je peux voir ta peur. Tu trembles comme une gelée de groseille.

Rin (sourire) : Je tremble par excitation.  
Je suis si impatiente de t'anéantir.  
Je n'ai jamais supporté les gens qui magouillent dans l'ombre.  
Vous tous... Je dois vous anéantir.

Remilia : Il faut être folle pour attaquer une vampire en plein milieu de la nuit.

Rin (menaçante) : Tes actes mesquins rendraient fou n'importe quel kirin.

Remilia : Ah, ça explique tout.

Rin : Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.  
Où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai grâce à mon habileté.

Remilia (amusée) : Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.  
Je préfère rester ici pour jouer avec toi.

Rin (sourire) : Cette réponse... J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

Remilia : On dirait que ce sera une belle nuit...

Rin : On dirait que ce sera une dure nuit...

FIN

Le Manoir Écarlate est un grand château qui se dresse sur une île, au milieu du lac. Plusieurs jours après la fin de l'incident, une youkai est invitée au manoir.

Rin : Ils pourraient au moins faire l'effort d'être à l'heure. C'est la moindre des choses quand on invite quelqu'un.  
Enfin au moins je vais pouvoir vérifier que tout est en ordre ici.

Sakuya ouvre la porte d'entrée et fait entrer Rin.

Sakuya : Je m'excuse pour ce retard. J'étais en train de surprendre des rats qui fouinaient dans le manoir.

Marisa : Hé je ne suis pas un rat !

Rin : Tu as deux minutes et trente-huit secondes de retard. Attraper un rat ne devrait pas t'en prendre autant, surtout avec ton habileté.

Marisa : Hé je viens de dire que...

Sakuya : Je ne peux pas toucher directement les gens lorsque le temps est arrêté, donc je ne pouvais pas la jeter dehors ainsi.  
Ce serait comme tenter de déplacer une montagne.

Marisa : Hé mais est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ?!

Sakuya : Eh bien, si tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, je t'écoute.

Marisa : Euh... Je... Je passais juste vérifier que cette bande de youkais suspectes ne faisait rien de mal. Et là-dessus, elle veut me jeter dehors ! Rin, tu est d'accord que ça semble louche, pas vrai ?!

(Remilia entre)

Remilia : Tiens, alors c'est toi la magicienne qui volait des livres à Patchouli.

Sakuya : Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Remilia : J'ai demandé à Meiling de prendre soin d'elle. Au fait, Marisa, Mademoiselle Satsuki ici présente éprouve une haine incroyable pour l'injustice. À ta place je ferais attention.

Marisa (indignée) : J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit.

Sakuya : Assommer quelqu'un, même en combat loyal, ne te donne pas le droit de lui voler ses affaires.

Rin : à propos, j'espère que vous en avez fini avec vos petites manigances ?

Remilia (insouciante) : Oh, ça... ça aurait été grandiose. Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas qu'une kirin, même guidée par sa haine de l'injustice, essaierait de nous arrêter. En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose de votre espèce.

Rin (sourire) : Tu connais le proverbe « Qui ne connaît pas l'autre mais se connaît lui-même, pour chaque victoire, connaîtra une défaite. » (Sun Tzu)

Remilia (amusée) : Bien, la prochaine fois ça sera moi alors...

Les kirins sont guidés par leur intuition. Les humains pensent qu'ils sont toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Toutefois, les kirins trouvent parfois leur habileté agaçante.  
Pour Remilia, la kirin est arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En réalité, on ne peut définir objectivement ce qu'est un « bon » endroit ou un « bon » moment.  
Alors, comment le destin des kirins les guide-t-ils ? C'est pour cela que ces créatures sont fascinantes.

Fin n°7

Félicitations !

EXTRA

* Patchouli entre *

Patchouli : C'est pas vrai! Il ne manquait plus que toi !

Rin (sourire) : Oh, salut madame je-sais-tout. Je suis désolée de te le redemander, mais pourrais-tu me dire ce que je viens faire là ?

Patchouli : Pas le temps, je m'occupe d'abord de toi et ensuite d'elle.

* Patchouli défaite *

Rin : Ah, zut, j'aurais peut-être dû lui soutirer des informations _avant_ de la battre...  
Je suis au bon endroit mais quant à savoir ce que je dois faire...

? : Tu es perdue ?

Rin : ça se voit tant que ça ?

* Flandre Scarlet entre *

Flandre : Bah tu es en train de penser à voix haute, là.

Rin : Ah, c'est juste.

Flandre : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi de temps en temps.  
Ma sœur me prend pour une tarée.

* La Sœur du Démon – Flandre Scarlet *

Rin : Quelqu'un qui parle toute seule est forcément tarée.

Flandre (exaspérée) : Tu étais juste entrain de le faire quand je suis apparue !

Rin (gênée) : Euh...  
Tu as parlé de ta sœur ? C'est qui ?  
(vive le changement de sujet)

Flandre : Tu la connais, c'est Remilia ! Je vous ai entendu vous disputer l'autre jour.

Rin : Alors tu vis ici ? Je m'étonne de ne pas t'avoir vue à ce moment là.

Flandre : En fait j'habite pas vraiment dans ce manoir, mais dans la chambre souterraine, là, en bas.

Rin (indécise) : Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre la nuance...  
Peu importe, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi que je venais voir en venant ici.

Flandre (surprise) : Ah ? Je pensais pas que des gens qui ne sont pas du manoir seraient au courant de mon existence. Remilia fait tout pour l'empêcher...

Rin : Je n'étais pas au courant. J'ai juste suivi mon instinct.

Flandre : Hé, puisque tu es là, tu peux jouer avec moi ?  
Ça 495 ans que je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec quelqu'un...

Rin : (Après tout, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis là)  
Ok, je vais jouer avec toi !

Flandre : Youpi !

* Flandre Scarlet vaincue *

Flandre : C'était génial ! Merci !

Rin : Ce n'est rien, pas la peine de me remercier.  
...

Flandre : …

Rin : …

Flandre : Tu attends quelque chose ?

Rin : Ma récompense pour t'avoir vaincue.

Flandre : Tu as toute mes félicitations et mon admiration.

Rin : Je pensais à quelque chose de plus... matériel.

Flandre (sourire) : La seule chose que je peux t'offrir, c'est la mort.

Rin : Je ne pensais pas à ça non plus.

Flandre : Mais tu es venue ici pour quoi, en fait ?!

Rin : Je n'en sais rien, j'avais le sentiment que je devais combattre des gens ici, donc je suis venue.

Flandre (surprise) : Attends, tu veux dire que t'as l'habitude de débouler à un endroit et d'attaquer tout le monde sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce que tu as le sentiment que tu dois le faire ?!

Rin : Euh... C'est un peu ça...

Flandre : Tu es une dangereuse tueuse psychopathe !

Rin (gênée) : Tu... Tu vois les choses sous le mauvais angle.

Flandre : Personne n'a jamais essayé de t'enfermer dans une chambre pour éviter que tu ne blesses quelqu'un ?

Rin : Non.

Flandre : Incroyable ! Je vais raconter ça à ma sœur.  
Si même des tueuses psychopathes peuvent se balader librement, elle devrait bien me laisser sortir un peu de temps en temps, non ?  
Au revoir !

Rin (frustrée) : J'ai mené un combat pareil sans recevoir aucune récompense à part des félicitations...  
Fichue habileté !

Flandre (amusée) : Oh, tu parles encore toute seule !


End file.
